Anna M. Smith
Anna Maria Drak Smith (20.mars 19**, Moskva, Russland) ble plassert i Ravnklo av valghatten og er en elev på Galtvort Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom. Egenskaper Anna er noe midt i mellom en pessimist og en optimist: en realist. Som omtrent alle andre oppfører hun seg forskjellig fra person til person. Også har det med situasjonen hun er i. Når hun er sammen med venner kan hun være tullete, glad og snakkesalig – litt fri på en måte. Mot bekjente er hun kort og kanskje litt sur. Mens mot fremmede igjen er hun stille og prøver å gjøre så lite ut av seg selv som mulig. Det er ikke så mye Anna er redd for. Det eneste som virkelig kan nevnes er at hun er redd for de to større brødrene sine og andre folk i familien sin. Er det en ting Anna elsker så er det musikk. Og hun er virkelig flink til det også. Sangstemmen hennes er helt nydelig og hun har øvd på flere instrumenter siden hun var en liten pike. Musikk er virkelig noe som Anna elsker. Det hadde ikke vært noe liv ute den. Hun har oppdratt til at alt man gjør skal være PERFEKT, ikke noe unntak. Og det er det Anna lever etter, uansett hva hun gjør eller prøver på. thumb|left|Anna med pianoet sitt Anna kan spille piano,gitar,fiolin og fløyte - hvis hun prøve å lære noe annet instrument hadde hun sikkert greid det også. Hun har en merkelig evne til å ta opp alt som er musikalsk og gjøre det bra, kanskje til og med perfekt. Noen ganger tror hun det er noe magisk som gjør det siden hun ikke har så mye tro på sine engene evner. Hun har også en utrolig sangstemme som alle som hører den vil nyte å høre på. Hun er smart - noe som er selvsagt siden hun er i huset Ravnklo. Hun er flink i magi generelt, men det hun er best i er antakelig formler og eleksirer. Årene før Galtvort Anna ble født den 20 mars klokken 22.05. Søsteren hennes ble født klokken 22.34 – så det betyr at Anna var en tvilling. De to første årene av hennes liv levde hun i Moskva, Russland. Det var også der hun var født. Men etter de to årene flyttet familien til Paris. Der farens familie bodde og er i fra. De tre neste årene; fra hun var 2 til hun ble 5 år gammel var de beste årene i hennes liv. Hun hadde de to storebrødrene sine som er seks år eldre en henne, også tvillingsøsteren hennes. De lekte sammen og var lykkelig som barn gjerne skal være. Faren jobbet og var borte mesteparten av tiden, men hver gang han kom tilbake hadde han med seg gaver til konen og ungene. Og når han var hjemme tilbrakte han hele tiden sammen med familien. I de få dagene lot han ingen andre komme å besøke dem heller. Da Anna var tre år gammel fikk hun en liten søster, men hun forsvant bare en måned etter at hun ble født. Dette ble ikke Anna å tenke på senere i livet, og ikke før da finner hun ut hva som skjedde med lillesøsteren. Og et år etter at hun forvant fikk hun to nye små søsken. Som sagt var de årene de beste. Også var de årene omme. På sommeren det året ble faren hennes drept. Det offisielle er at han ble drept i Romania på grunn av jobben sin. Han var vampyrjeger. Og det stemmer det at han døde på grunn av jobben sin, men han var hjemme i Paris da han ble drept. For å være helt presis ble han drept i kjelleren på huset der de bodde. De bodde utenfor Paris på en liten gård. De hadde både hester og griser – på grunn av at de skulle passe inn i gompe verdenen. Etter den sommeren forandret mye seg. Storebrødrene som pleide å være bestevenner ble fiender. Begge to stengte seg inne i seg selv på to forskjellige måter og begge gikk inn i familie-bedriften som deres grand-mère holdt styring på den tiden. Uten noen grunn ble foreldreansvaret tatt fra moren deres. Det ble deres grand-mère som hadde dem i sin store villa i Paris i ukene. De fikk nye ting og nye klær, men de hadde ikke moren sin. Anna og tvillingsøsteren Jeeny ble de som var en mor for de to småsøsknene. thumb|left|Bestemorens Villa i Paris. En av mange familien eier.Hele livet har de fått noe å øve på. En ting som de skulle bli spesielt god på. For Anna var det musikk. Siden hun var liten har hun blitt satt på trening i sang og fiolin. Men når hun kom til Villaen i Paris ble det mye mer intenst. Hun måtte lære seg piano, gitar og fløyte. Alle sammen måtte også lære seg hvordan man skal te seg, hvordan man skal danse vals og flere klassiske selskaps-danser. Også hvordan å sloss. De alle sammen fikk lære hvordan man og skulle fekte forsvare seg selv. På den tiden viste også Anna de første tegnene på magi. Og siden deres familie er en gammel fullblodsfamilie var det helt klart at det skulle skje. Men Tvillingsøsteren viste det ikke, etter en liten stund ble det også klart at hun aldri kom til å vise det. Det ble helt sikkert etter at det ble utført flere tester på henne som kan ha ødelagt henne litt. Offisielt ble det bare sagt at hun måtte bli hjemme for å hjelpe moren med å passe de små tvillingene som var litt ville av seg. thumb|left|Anna på vei til King Cross stasjonI villaen var det ikke bare de som bodde. Det var flere av slektas unger og mange tjenere. Både mennesker og magiske. Når Anna var åtte ble grend-mère syk og da kommer broren til morens hennes dit for å ta over ansvaret for familie-bedriften. Og når han kom, kom både hans familie med og flere andre fra slekten. Nå til tider er det ikke mulig å møte noen som kommer fra Parises overklasse som ikke har bekjentskap eller et slags forhold til en i fra slekten til Anna. Når onkel Xavier kom inn i bildet ble alt også mye mer strengere. Det ble mye mer trening også for de som var under fem år. Det enste lyspunktet i denne tiden var at Anna`s mor kom til villaen for å bo der sammen med dem. Denne tiden fortsatte og er enda i Smith-klanen. Da Anna var gammel nok til å begynne på skole skulle hun sendes til Beauxbaton. Men siden Anna hadde fått nok vett i skallen til å innse at det ikke hadde vært noe bra fikk hun overtalt og avtalt at hun skal få gått på Galtvort. thumb|Anna i sengen sin i huset til bestemoren Årene på Galtvort På galtvort forandrer mye seg for Anna. Spesielt de tre første årene. Da oppdager hun at hun kan gjøre mer enn bare å spille på et instrument. Hun oppdager at mennesker er annderledes enn hvordan hun er blitt fortalt og hun lager sine egene ider om hvem som er verdt hennes oppmerskomhet og hvem som ikke er det. '1. Klasse ' Dette året er mest fullt av nye hyggelige mennsker og andre opplevelser. Hun oppdager at hun kan ting og hun oppdager at vann kan være farlig. Hun møter mange folk som vil forsette å være venner for resten av livet sånn som: Jenna West, Kim Lisa Cook og Erik N Winter. '2.Klasse' Dette året er mer tungt for Anna. Broren hennes kommer til galtvort for å "passe" på henne. Etter det havner hun mange ganger på sykestua etter noe som hun kaller ulykker - hvis det er sant burde hun sjekke kordinasjonen sin og kanskje legges inn på st.mungos for hennes egen sikkerhetskyld. Det året, den 12, desember dør tvillingsøsteren og moren hennes i en brann. De var hjemme en tur på gården de enda eide og en natt brann de inne. Dette ryster Anna og det gjør at hun blir ganske så deprimert. '3.klasse' Hun har begynt å ta opp en syssel fra da hun var barn. Da var det for å få oppmerksomhet, nå er det for å føle smerte. Hun kutter seg selv. Dette gjør hun ganske mye og mange medelever oppdager det og noen venner prøver å stoppe henne. De to som var to av dem som gjorde det mest iherdig var kjæresten hennes - Venus Rusten, og en av hennes beste venner Asarot Strife. Hun er enda deprimert og det vises på skolearbeidet hennes. Alt var mye mer perfekt enn før. Det enste lyspunktet var at hun fant søsteren sin. Hun som forsvant da hun var en månede gammel. '4.Klasse' Dette må ha verdt det verste året for Anna. Depreisjonen var dyp, men hun hadde sluttet å kutte seg. Hun og Venus Rusten gikk litt av og på og tilslutt slo de opp. Ca. seks måneder etterpå forsvant han og hun tror ikke hun har sett han siden, men hun vil alltid elske han. Karakterene hennes gikk litt nedover pga. at hun var mer opptatt av det som skjedde i livet sitt enn skole. Broren hennes var der forsatt og hun forsatte å havne på sykestua med gjevne mellomrom. Hun fant tilflrukt i noen få venner og de andre skjøv hun bare bort og slutte å være så sosial som hun en gang var. '5.Klasse' Hun tenke på å ikke komme tilbake i det hele tatt. Hele sommeren hadde hun vært på intense psykolog besøk (psykologen er forresten den som hele familien har så han er nok sprøere enn dem) og de viste seg å hjelpe en god del. Hun var ikke så deprimert mer og greide å trekke inn litt mer av livet, men det var fortsatt helt nytt. Men hun kom da tilbake, mest på grunn av at hun er ikke en som gir opp på noe hun har begynt på. Dette året ble ganske bra og kort på en måte. Hun konsentrerte seg mest om skolen og mistet noen flere venner op grunn av det, men det gikk bra. '6.Klasse' Dette året begynte Anna å innse endelig igjen at hun ikke kunne gå ut av skolen uten å kjenne noen. Så hun begynte å være litt mer sosial igjen. Mange hun kjente før var nå helt ukjent for henne og det var vanskelig å bli kjent med folk, syntes Anna. mest på grunn av at hun har mistet all kunnskap om hvordan det er å gå bort til noen å si hei. Besøkene på sykestua stoppet brått opp. Hun fikk med seg mer av livet og ble gladere enn hun har vært på lenge. Også fordi hun måtte komme seg vekk fra familien sin fikk hun lov til å flytte inn til en venn av seg. Så hun bor ikke lengre i Paris. '7.Klasse' Forelsket seg i vennen som lot henne flytte inn, selv om hun ikke tror på kjærlighet, og til hennes store sorg fordi hun allerede er forlovet med en annen. Ikke en hun elsker, eller er forelsket i. Ellers så skjer det ikke så mye i dette året, hun slutter en stund å snakke med en av hennes beste venner, Asa Strife, og de fikk bare mindre og mindre kontakt. Prøvde å ta den opp igjen flere ganger, men gikk bare ikke skikkelig. Gjorde det helt topp på ØGLER selvsagt. Gjorde en stor avtale med onkelen. Etter Skolen Etter skolen forsvinner hun så og si fra karte, det er ikke så mange som ser henne, og de som gjør det er for det meste i familie med henne. Etter noen år får hun en hit som spilles ofte på radioen, og litt etter litt blir hun en ganske så stor sangerinne. Har også en utannig som eleksir mester. Familien thumb|left|Storebror Felixthumb|168px|Faren og Jeenythumb|left|Moren og Anna som liten "Ja, jeg vet de er familien din, men de er forskrudde hele gjengen. Forskrudde, gale og farlige" - sagt av '''Verlan Blackwood '''om familien hennes. ''thumb|Andre storebror Carlosthumb|left|Annas yngre søsken, tvillingene Aron og Norathumb|Lucy-Erica, et år yngre enn Anna Familien hennes er noe det ikke er så lurt å gå inn på. Men man kan si at den er en mektig fullblodslekt som ikke før inntil nylig har en dråpe med engelsk blod i seg. Familien hennes er veldig stor uansett og det er vanskelig hvis du er i øverklassen å ikke ha møtt noen av dem. Det er den nærmeste familien som er viktigst for Anna. Det vil si søsknene. På grunn av at både faren og moren er jo død. Det er hennes to storebrødre: Carlos Jean Demidov Smith og Felix Nicolas Drak Smith. De er tvillinger, men Carlos har tatt morens etternavn senere i livet. Lucy-Erica er den mellomste lillesøsteren hennes og selv om hun kom senere inn i livet til Anna enn de andre betyr hun like mye. Anna bruker mye av fritiden nå på å prøve å finne henne. Også er det da det siste tvillingparet. Nora og Aaron. De er rare skruer som enda er like hyper som da de var små. Aaron er blind, men det stopper dem ikke Smith familien er en stor familie. Den er så stor at den er delt i to. Det er ikke akkurat sånn at den russiske delen er i ene delen av verden og den franske er i den andre delen, men det er nesten. Det er to typer Smith: Det er Drak Smith og Demidov Smith. Ryktene sier at det er også sånn man deler dem som er på hvilken side av loven. Det er da ikke sant. Omtrent alle er på en side av loven. Men i hvert fall. Bladt uvitende kalles de Smith-familien, blandt vitende kalles de Smith-klanen. Og overhodet av denne klalen kunne du si er [['Xavier Zarkhi Demidov Smith'|Xavier Demidov]] - onkelen til Anna. Ikke at det trenger å si så mye siden hun har flere onkler, men man skjønner hvem det er når man ser ham. Den som egentlig burde styre alt er vist nok for "svak" til å gjøre det. Dette sier ryktene er heller ikke sant. Ryktene sier at hun blir holdt svakt ved hjelp av noe som legges i teen hennes hver eneste morgen. Men det ville si at hennes tro tjener igjennom mange år har forådt henne og det vil hun ikke tro - så hun velger å tro at det er helsen hennes som svikter, hun er jo en gammel dame. Personer med innflytelse i hennes liv thumb|Onkel Xavier - vergen til Anna.Onkel Xavier: Han er vergen til Anna. Han har en god del inflytelse i hennes liv på hvordan hun oppfører seg. Når hun er hjemme styrer han henne med en fast hånd akkurat som han gjør med alle de andre også. Den samme håndne er den som gir straff når hun gjør noe galt. Han er også overhodet i Smith-klanen. 'thumb|left|Lady EloideLady Eloide:' Hun er farmoren til Anna. Så hun har naturlig innlfytelse. Men det er mest det med hvordan hun oppfører seg mot folk som ikke kjenner henne og hvordan hun kler seg når hun er i Paris. Det er også hun som har lært Anna alt hun kan om musikk. 'thumb|Danièl' 'Danièl Reinier:' Når Anna ble født fikk hun den samme gaven som alle andre får når de blir født inn i Smith-klanen. Dette er da en virkelig gammel tradisjon som ingen som ikke er i familien kan bevise at de holder på med. Hun fikk en mann. Ikke en sånn som for å gifte seg med, men en tjener. Eller en slave er vel bedre å si. Han heter da Danièl Reinier. Anna ser ikke på han som en tjener. Men noe midt i mellom en bror, venn, kjæreste og far. Det er også han som har lært Anna å kunne forsvare seg selv. Han er ti år eldre enn henne. '''Felix og Carlos:' Hennes to store brødre. Felix er den som alltid retter på feilene hennes og når onkelen ikke er der er det han som holder oppe straffen hvis hun gjør noe galt. Men på sin måte er han også den som alltid passer på henne uansett hvor hun er. Carlos der i mot er bare der for å bryte henne ned. Han er den som ødelegger og koser seg med å gjøre det. Han er fortsatt broren til Anna og hun er glad i ham. Forresten er begge de to ettersøkt for en rekke mord. Eller de hadde blitt det hvis noen kunne funnet bevis på at de var der. Jenna West: Anna har to søstre som ikke er i blod, men i bånd. Jenna West er en av dem. Selv om de ikke er i slekt (Jo, de er faktisk det, men det er så langt tilbake at de ikke vet det), elsker Anna henne som om hun var en søster. Og hun er en av de som holder Anna oppe i livet. '' "Vi er alltid sammen! Uansett om vi ikke er det" - Jenna. 'thumb|left|Anna, Kim og Jenna - trekløveret. UadskikkeligeKim Lisa Cook:' Annas andre søster, ikke i blod, men i bånd. uansett om Kim ikke er lengre på Galtvort eller i England for den sak skyld er det forsatt sånn. De skriver brev til hverandre hele tiden og Kim vet alt hva som skjer i Annas liv. 'Asarot Strife:thumb|Asarot Strife ''' Man kunne sagt at denne gutten har hatt en stor innflytelse på livet til Anna opp igjennom årene. Han har et synspunkt på livet som Anna beundrer, eller han hadde det i hvert fall. De har vært venner siden 2. klasse og man kunne si at de var bestevenner. Også etter en stund der de gikk under kjærestekatagorien på en måte er det blitt merkelig mellom dem. Anna angrer sterkt på å ha vært sammen med ham, men hun var forelsket i ham. Forholdet deres så er haltende, men de prøver enda å være bestevenner. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Ravnklo Kategori:2008 Kategori:Fullblods